


In This B(e)arren Land

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Crack, Fluff, Future Mpreg, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nursing, a case of mistaken identity, but not in a kinky way, coercive nursing, if that's even a thing, minor theft, prepare yourself, slight nsfw, sort of, there will be puns, very very very very minor theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotun!Loki AU.<br/>Loki finds Thor in Jotunheim's wilderness and mistakes him for a bear. Loki, being a collector of bears, decides to adopt him.<br/>Thor falls in love with Jotunheim's prettiest prince(ss) & needs to convince Loki of his not-bear-ness. Hijinks ensue.<br/>Inspired by <a href="http://hele-pj.tumblr.com/post/56858235560/jotun-loki-with-sort-of-a-listen-with-your-heart">this lovely piece of work</a>.<br/>Contains future mpreg. Like really future. Somewhere at the end, so you can always skip the last bit if you're not into that. Don't worry, I'll put up warnings so you don't stumble upon it unprepared :)<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (aka The Bearginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect irregular updates. Like really really irregular.  
> Comments are welcome & appreciated.  
> PLEASE tell me about typos & grammar/spelling mistakes so I can fix them. Please.  
> Oh yeah, & short chapters because reasons, ok? Ok.

On his first visit to Jotunheim, Thor climbs one of the realm’s most unclimbable mountains; or at least, he attempts to. Odin directs Thor to this task after he insults the royal family twice before they even finish their greetings (the reality of giant blue men is much more daunting in person; Thor thinks he handled the situation remarkably well given the circumstances, and Odin believes he made a hasty decision in bringing his son along on such a sensitive mission). Regardless, Thor is quickly dismissed from the rest of the day’s proceedings and instructed to cause as little damage as possible.

Thor takes his frustration out on the hard, jagged ice and rock beneath his hands, striking at it with all his strength to make his picks sink deep. He's preoccupied and careless, and halfway up the seemingly solid stone gives way beneath the full force of his temper. Thor finds himself falling amidst an avalanche of sharp, stinging rubble, buried deep before he can reach Mjolnir at his belt and fly to safety.

He doesn't really mind, though, because at the base of this great mountain he finds something far more beautiful and precious than any fleeting sense of accomplishment he could have achieved had he succeeded.

He finds Loki. 


	2. A Grizzly Encounter (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor & Loki meet.

Thor opens his eyes and blinks away the lingering vestiges of unconsciousness, grey shadows sulking at the edges of his vision. He takes stock of his body first, stiff in several places and bruised in others, though thankfully no broken bones or signs of permanent damage. Next, he turns his attention to his surroundings. He is greeted with a blank wall of snow surrounding him on all sides, illuminated by Mjolnir’s glow. It seems as though he had managed to be buried with a small pocket of air, allowing him to breathe and shift around a bit, though how deep he was buried was a pressing question.

Still, Thor was exceedingly lucky.

Thor considers his options and decides that waiting for rescue is both cowardly and boring. He will have to dig his way out, though he doesn’t have much in the way of tools. Mjolnir allows him to pack the snow together tightly, which gives him more room to work. Carefully, Thor starts forging a path up through the snow with his hammer, mindful of the delicate structure of the air pocket he had found himself in.

It takes what feels like an eternity before Thor finally sees a light that does not come from Mjolnir, and he increases his pace despite the burning in his arms and lungs. He is breathless from exertion, excitement and a diminishing air supply, but Mjolnir breaks through the surface before any real problems occur.

His head pops out of the snow first, and the large breaths of air he takes while his vision adjusts to the light burns his lungs.

When Thor finally manages to blink away the bright sunspots, he finds himself staring at a little blue ball of a frost giant, crouching beside him an arms-length away.

 _Pretty,_ is his first thought, as he takes in delicate features and blue skin framed by long, silky black hair. He is a little startled at the realization, because he hadn’t known Jotuns _could_ be pretty, but Thor is hard-pressed to complain.

The Jotun’s head is tilted at an angle, a faint line of confusion between its brows, and it perches on top of the snow like a bird, though it leaves no prints beneath its feet.

Thor stays perfectly still as the pretty Jotun reaches out its hand, tentatively touching his hair. When it receives no negative reaction from Thor, it starts brushing away melting clumps of snow, cooing softly all the while.

Thor struggles with himself. Asgardians and Jotuns had rarely gotten along, especially after the war, and yet here was this lovely Jotun petting him (and calling him a bear but Thor doesn’t really notice this part), without the trademark contempt or threats he is used to.

Thor’s confusion is overbearing. However, he doesn’t want to hurt (or scare away) the pretty, delicate creature in front of him, (and the word pretty is the only thing his brain seems to be able to come up with...he thinks he may have hit his head harder than he thought during the fall), so he remains passive.

Thor stays perfectly still, half buried in snow, while he his intelligence completely and utterly deserts him.


	3. A Grizzly Encounter (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bears are starting to happen. Hear their rumbling in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A male bear is called a boar, female bears are sows, and the babies are cubs.

Loki marvels at the texture of soft blond fur beneath his hand. He has never seen anything quite like this ...creature... on Jotunheim before, so he thinks it may have fallen from another realm, through the cracks between spaces.

Taking in the rough features and the sheer _amount_ of hair on the creature, not to mention the deep growl it gave when it first popped out of the snow, Loki ascertains that he has indeed stumbled upon a bear (he fancies himself an expert on this subject).

It’s a very strange looking bear, no doubt, unlike any that wander the plains of Jotunheim -- it has uneven patches of fur and smooth silver shoulders that seem to extend beneath the snow -- but since it is from another realm, there are bound to be differences. Loki worries, briefly, that this new bear will not play well with the others (despite its current dopey expression, bears _are_ dangerous), but Loki has yet to encounter a bear that has not instantly fallen in love him, and he is confident in his ability to tame even alien bears.

Its size is small, _bear_ ly larger than a frost bear’s cub, yet it has all the markings of a full grown adult boar.

He coos softly at the strange-looking bear, so as not to frighten it when he moves forward to check for injuries. He finds bruises and shallow scratches, though nothing life-threatening or concerning, and his seidr informs him that the patchiness is genetic.

Gentle as his touches are, though, they seem to rouse the bear into action and it emits soft grunts as it struggles to pull itself fully out of the snow. Loki takes pity on the creature, and places his palms flat against the ground while more strands of seidr flow from his hands.

However, Loki’s excitement at a potential new playmate interferes with the control he has on his seidr, and it causes the bear to be expelled with such force that it all but flies out of the ground, airborne for several heartbeats before landing face first into a different patch of snow, groaning. He is unable to hold back his laughter at the sight, and cackles with wild abandon until his sides protest from the strain.

The bear turns and gives him a _look_ , half offended and half dazed, but wholly ridiculous. It only makes Loki laugh harder, until he is clutching his sides for breath and tears blur his vision.

When he finally manages to catch his breath, he shakes his head and gives the bear a consolatory pat on its head. “Come, I have friends for you to meet.”

The bear slowly pulls itself upright, standing on its hind paws and dusting snow off its clothes (and how strange is it, for a bear to wear _clothes_?).

“What shall I call you, little one?” Loki asks as they begin heading towards the nearby cave he was camping in.  “You’re the strangest looking bear I’ve ever come across.”

The bear responds with a grunt and scowl, seemingly displeased by the question. “I am Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. I am no bear.”

Loki, for his part, is impressed by the intelligence he sees shining in his new bear’s eyes and is extremely excited about its potential, given that _it can talk_. Still, Loki is no fool. He knows a bear when he sees one (even a talking one), and he tells Thor as much.

Thor’s scowl deepens, and he stops in his tracks, arms crossed and _pouting_. Loki takes a moment to admire the adorable-ness of his new companion, before giving him another pat on the head along with a smirk. “There’s nothing wrong with being a bear, Thor. You make it seem un _bear_ able.”

* * *

Back at the palace, servants and royalty alike pause as their activities are interrupted by a roar coming from the direction of Jotunheim’s mountains. They sigh and shake their heads in exasperation, sharing knowing looks. There is only one being in all of Jotunheim that could elicit such a reaction.

 _Loki_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of bear puns I plan to inject into this story. Seriously. I kid you not. There's about 15 so far.  
> If you know any good ones, leave 'em in the comments & maybe you'll see them somewhere later on ;)  
> Also, if you haven't noticed already, the chapter titles are puns. Yeah, that's a thing now.
> 
> I've split this chapter up into 3 parts because I can only write in small blurbs and if I didn't it would probably take me much much longer to update (seriously, the prologue + ch1 took me like 3-4 months because I kept going back & changing things every time I looked at it instead of adding new parts). I read over everything I write like 50 times just to make sure there are no typos or anything, but I am only human; there are bound to be things that slip through. Let me know & I'll fix it!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)  
> See you in part 3. <3


	4. A Grizzly Encounter (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is not a cub. Loki does not understand this. There are a few b(e)arriers to overcome. Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER QUICK UPDATE BECAUSE I GOT INSPIRED. That's it for this week though I gotta buckle down and study.  
> What does it say about me, that this isn't even the strangest thing I've ever written? A lot, probably. It's up there, though.  
> Nevertheless, I share my brilliance with you, the audience. Enjoy. :)

" _No._ "

"But you're _tiny_ , Thor. Don't you want to grow into a big strong boar and get all the pretty sows chasing after you to make pretty pretty cubs?" Loki bats his eyelashes, letting his words flow like honey to Thor's ears. Bears can't resist honey.

" _I'm not a bear_." Thor growls, for what seems to be the hundredth time. "And I am  ** _not_  **going to feed at that _thing's_  teat like some dumb beast."

"It's a  _proper_ bear." Loki huffs. Seriously, for all the intelligence expected from a talking bear, and it can't even recognize its own kind? "I didn't rescue you just so you could starve to death."

They had arrived at Loki's makeshift lair in a mountainside cavern a while ago, and Loki was having a hard time convincing Thor to nurse. He gets that Angrboda, the largest sow amoungst his bears, can be a little intimidating, but she wasn't even awake at the moment. And Loki had nursed many a cub back to health with Angrboda's milk, a point which Thor valiantly ignored.

“And even if I _were_ a bear, I wouldn’t be a cub.”

Loki gives him a sly look. “So _if you were a bear_ , you’d be considered full grown?”

“Yes! Well, not full grown….mostly grown. But definitely not a cub.”

Loki turns to him with wide eyes, barely holding back the twitch of his lips. “But you’re not full grown yet. You must suckle.”

Their argument goes back and forth for the better part of an hour. It ends when Loki gives Thor a quick peck on the cheek, and Thor stops mid-sentence. He flushes red where his skin shows through, and his mouth gapes open and close like a fish. After a few moments of _flouder_ ing Thor’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click and he quietly, obediently, climbs over Angrboda’s limbs to nurse like a newborn cub. It’s not his proudest moment, and Thor will deny it happened to his very last breath, and he can never quite look Heimdall in the eye after this, but he privately thinks its worth it, for the feel of soft cool lips against his flesh.

Loki hums happily as he watches Thor, and starts plotting his mischief. The things one can do with a small talking bear are numerous (especially a _willing_ small talking bear), and Loki is set on exploiting Thor’s potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should add nursing as a tag. Or attempted nursing. Non-consensual nursing. Coercive nursing. I don't know. What am I doing with my life?  
> The thing has been tagged and the tags shall continue to get updated because I foresee things happening that will require tagging. Yeah. (I'm not sorry).
> 
> But yeah, keep them bear puns coming. Updates might be getting more recent/longer chapters due to my taking a break from school this summer. We shall see. No promises. (I can dream...)
> 
> Thanks, as always, for sticking around. You're my favourite readers out of all of them (don't tell the others, ok? We'll start a super secret club with a super secret handshake)! ;)  
> Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated! Don't be a stranger. <3


	5. Impawsible Situations (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing more bears.

They make their way back to the palace as the sun nears the horizon, with Loki riding behind Thor, both of them astride Angrboda. Loki enters the grounds through a side entrance that’s nearer to the buildings and courtyard where he keeps his bears, while Thor is only just awake, unaware of his surroundings even when Angrboda’s long, rolling gait comes to an abrupt stop (warm milk and a rocking motion will put even Aesir gods to sleep).

While a servant runs to fetch fresh food and water, Loki hops off of Angrboda and leads her toward the cluster of buildings that serve as bear dens near the side of the palace. He deposits Thor and Angrboda into Angrboda’s den, where she curls up around Thor protectively.

 _Not a bear my ass_ , Loki thinks with an indulgent smile. Thor is all but buried in Angrboda's bulk, with only the top of his head peeking through. A faint snore emanates from their form, and Angrboda chuffs as she pulls Thor in closer, tighter.

Loki gives a final shake of his head before quietly taking his leave to check on the other bears. They have a tendency to get into fights if Loki’s not around, and the servants caring for them are not always quick enough (or brave enough) to prevent it.

He finds two of his older bears, Svadilfari and Thrym, chained to opposite sides of the courtyard and dozing. The not-so-fresh scratches littered over their bodies provide evidence to their misdeeds. It’s clear they’ve been there a while, probably since early that morning, and Loki rolls his eyes in exasperation as he drags them together for a scolding.

Their fight results in a punishment of ten days in isolation (which means Loki will not speak/touch/play with either of them in that time). Faced with the full brunt of Loki’s disappointment, Svad and Thrym are properly chastised; they both adopt woeful eyes and pitiful expressions until Loki caves and hugs them both, before sending them off to their respectful corners.

After he finishes checking up on the rest of the bears, adding water and food where necessary, Loki goes to find his dam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn about the irregular updates...  
> I think this chapter will have 3-4 parts? Part 2 should be up tomorrow or the day after, I just have to do some final edits.  
> [Bear sleeping.](http://cutepics.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/polar-bear-cub.jpg)  
> As always, comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Impawsible Situations (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a parent.

Laufey is sitting at the desk of his study when Loki knocks on his door. He narrows his eyes at the look on Loki's face -- wide eyed and far-too-innocent looking to be genuine -- and cuts him off before he even opens his mouth.

"I said _no more bears_ , Loki."

Loki's expression does not change.

"No. Absolutely not. Stop looking at me like that." Laufey growls. "I mean it."

Loki continues to stare at his dam, a sheen of tears forming to make his eyes unnaturally bright.

"No! You don't need any more bears."

Here Loki cuts in. "It's not about _needing_ them, it's about _saving_ them. And this one's really stupid, it won't survive on its own."

Loki continues to stare hopefully at his dam, and Laufey wonders how this demon child came from such lovely parents as himself and Farbauti. Though he _is_ proud of his son's manipulative behaviour -- it bodes well for Jotunheim's future, to have a crown prince who is able to get what he wants -- it can turn out to be quite troublesome. Take the 86 bears (87 now that Loki has apparently found another) currently living on palace grounds, for example; they eat _a lot_ , and tolerate none except Loki.

If Laufey says no, Loki would more likely than not hide the bear in his rooms (it’s happened before -- the servants refuse to enter Loki’s wing of the palace now after one too many surprise bear encounters) until either him or Farbauti relents. Still, Laufey _really does not want any more bears_.

A Jotun can dream.

“Just take a look,” Loki pleads. “I’m pretty sure it’s from another realm.”

_From another realm?_ Laufey blinks in surprise as sudden dread pools in his stomach, but he acquiesces. Surely Loki could not have mistaken an As for a bear? Even though he cannot imagine any of the Allfather’s men subjecting themselves to such treatment, Loki can be very persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be longer. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Oh, also, I'm splitting up the past couple of chapters to really small parts like this because it lets me update faster. Do you guys prefer it this way, or would you rather one larger update less frequently?  
> (But then again, I've already started it off this way so would it be confusing if I suddenly changed it up? I think I can edit the chapters or mush them all together or something for consistency but would it mess up bookmarks and things? ... let me know, either way x_x' )


	7. Impawsible Situations (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bears are happening. Bears continue to happen. What's happening? Bears.

As Loki leads his dam back towards the dens, Laufey starts filling him in on Odin and his party’s sudden arrival, which Loki had missed due to his early ride with Angrboda. Loki only pays half a mind to what he's saying, preoccupied as he is with thoughts of bears (he thinks of storing Thor in his rooms as he’s done with others, but it seems a rather obvious choice if anyone goes looking…).

"...dinner with Odin and his son tonight. Blah blah blah .... King of Asgard blah blah foreign dignitaries and royalty and all that jazz so you better behave son."

Well, maybe that’s not _exactly_ what Laufey said, but it's more or less accurate...

They arrive at the courtyard to see Thor and Angrboda outside. Angrboda looks on fondly as Thor attempts to build a snowman (it consists of 2 lopsided snowballs dressed with Thor’s helmet, cape, and Mjolnir), but they both visibly perk up as Loki comes into view.

Thor's smile is blinding and Angrboda lopes towards Loki to nuzzle against his shoulder like an overgrown cat.

Beside him, Laufey’s voice cuts off abruptly, and he stares at Thor with a disbelieving look upon his face, as if he can scarce believe what his eyes are seeing.

“Is that --”

“Your highness.” Thor acknowledges Laufey with a curt nod before turning back to Loki, hopeful smile firmly in place.

 _He looks more like a dog than a bear_ , Laufey muses. _I can almost see the tail wagging._

His lips twitch with the urge to laugh, but he swallows it down. _Foreign royalty,_ he reminds himself.  _Do not insult. No matter how ridiculous._

“See?" Loki's voice interrupts Laufey's internal struggle in keeping a straight face. "He’s so small he hardly takes up any room. He can stay with Angrboda, she’s still lactating from Helblindi and Byleistr, and they’re getting along really well.”

Laufey’s eye twitches, and he flushes an interesting shade of amethyst. _Do. Not. Laugh._  He takes a deep breath, exhales to the count of ten.

 _Thor does not appear to be offended_ , he tells himself. _This is not a diplomatic nightmare, not unsalvageable. Yet_.  _Just don't laugh. No laughing._

“Loki,” he starts, lips twitching. Closes his eyes, breathes in, out. Again. “That’s not a bear. _He’s_ not a bear.”

“He’s a bear cub. He’s going to grow into a great bear, with the proper care.”

“No. Loki.” Breathe in. Breathe out. “That’s Thor, prince of the Aesir. Odinson.”

And Laufey is conflicted. Odin’s visit was unexpected, and the stress of it has taken its toll. If anything goes wrong, there could be another war, and Jotunheim is still recovering from the last one. As much as the idea of Odin’s brood spending the night in the stables entertains him, Laufey cannot risk it. “A group of Aesir arrived this morning. I was just telling you about it.”

“I’m really not a bear,” Thor adds. He feels he should have some say in this, but Loki shushes him, so he turns back to his snowman dejectedly.

“You mean to tell me,” Loki says, slowly, incredulity colouring his voice, “that we lost the Great War to bears?”

Laufey sees himself as very patient. He has to be, dealing with Loki’s mischief over the years. Maybe he indulged his only child a little more than he should, and maybe Loki sometimes takes advantage of that, but Loki’s smiles are the greatest gift the nine realms could ever offer Laufey, and he would move sky and earth to hear his child laugh. But even so, he has his limits. One of them appears to be allowing his son to disrespect foreign royalty by calling them bears.

Laufey lets out a grunt of pure frustration, drops his head on the nearest available surface. In this case, it happens to be Angrboda’s flank. “Not. A. Bear.”

Each word is punctuated by another _thunk_ , as Laufey bangs his head repeatedly on Angrboda’s side. Loki gives his dam a worried look. Fortunately for Laufey, Farbauti arrives just as Loki is about to provide evidence as to how Thor is, in fact, a bear, and Laufey shoots his spouse a grateful, teary-eyed look.

Farbauti engages Loki in a rousing discussion about potions, and makes his excuses as he drags Loki off to his chambers to select appropriate dinner attire for the evening.

Once Loki and Farbauti wander out of sight, Laufey turns to Thor.

“...sorry.” He says, grudgingly, sounding anything but. “Loki’s only ever known Jotunheim. You're free to go.”

Thor beams, bright eyed and golden. “I would like to show Loki Asgard after our visit, if you would allow it. I’m sure he would like the bears we have.”

Laufey levels Thor with the coldest glare in his arsenal and grits out, “No. More. Bears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue is pretty difficult for me, so sorry x-X (you can kind of tell where i just gave up, huh?)  
> but I'm working on it!  
> thx for sticking with ♥


	8. Sep(be)aration (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Also a heckofalot of bears on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super quick update, yay!

Loki gives his reflection a dubious look, twirls around to watch the light fabric float and settle about his form. It makes him look ethereal, untouchable, but the flimsy fabric is impractical if he is to spend the whole evening in the company of bears, so he sheds the robe and exchanges it for a pair of simple, loose, deep green pants. He decides to skip the shirt, and instead tops off his outfit with an extravagant black fur cloak. The green brings out the blue of his skin, while the black fur blends in almost seamlessly with his hair. The addition of silver chains and gemstones decorating his horns and threading through his hair make him look decidedly regal, _godly_ , even.

Loki is not a power to be trifled with, and as heir to Jotunheim’s throne, it is his sworn duty to ensure the Aesir know, understand, and respect this.

Even if they are bears.

-

When Thor goes to exit the courtyard with Laufey, he encounters a problem. Angrboda sticks close to Thor’s side as he walks across the snow, but when he moves to take that last step over the threshold, he is suddenly lifted off the ground by firm, yet gentle, jaws on the back of his shirt.

Angrboda carries Thor back to the centre of the courtyard, sets him down and gives him a reproachful look. The message is clear -- leaving is, apparently, not permitted.

Laufey is still standing in the doorway, eyes crinkling with barely suppressed amusement (pun intended). It takes a few long moments for him to regain his composure, and he finally does so with a chuckle.

“She will keep doing that,” Laufey says. “And she will be upset if you leave, which will in turn upset Loki.” He sighs, continues with, “I’ll move the dining arrangements here tonight, and you settle this with Loki.”

Thor gives a nod of understanding; he does not want Loki upset, and least of all Loki upset because of him. It is not until Laufey leaves, however, that it occurs to Thor that he is still in his travelling clothes, dirty and tired, with absolutely no means to ready himself for the evening.

He falls back into the snow with a groan, throws an arm over his face, and decides the best course of action is a nap.

If (when) his father asks, Thor will tell him that he has been busy working on Jotun-Aesir relations. It’s not untrue; Thor is really trying, will continue to try, very hard to convince Loki that he is not a bear, that the Aesir are not bears. It seems hopeless at the moment, but surrender is not in Thor’s nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all need to google image "bear carrying cub" because there are some hella cute things going on there  
> this chapter is basically a set up for the next one, hence the shortness and stuff.


	9. Sep(be)aration (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do u wanna build a snowman?  
> it doesn't have to be a snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I LIED ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER BEING A SETUP TO THIS CHAPTER THIS IS PART 2 OF THE OTHER THING SOSORRY I GOT SIDETRACKED BY AN IDEA

As it turns out, it is surprisingly difficult to sleep through the noise of hundreds of frost giants moving and rearranging furniture and decorations. The noise jars Thor awake, and he scrubs at his eyes groggily. With a grunt, he pulls himself into a sitting position and watches the almost hypnotic movements of frost giants calling ice and crafting it into fantastical shapes.

He shakes himself from his stupor, and ascertains that there are quite a few hours yet until dinner. Thor manages to discreetly pull one aside to arrange for a bath and clean clothes, fetched from his chambers.

Maybe his father won’t kill him, after all.

The bath takes place in the courtyard, but Thor is granted privacy by the construction of two glacial dividers, sprouting out of the ground as naturally as a tree, and Angrboda’s threatening glare. The ice returns to the earth after Thor redresses, seemingly with a mind of its own.

It does not take long for Thor to grow bored, afterwards. He feels refreshed from his nap (if a tad hungry), and is brimming with energy he can’t seem to expel. He surveys the courtyard again, sees that the snowman he built earlier remains intact, and pointedly ignores the servants hushed comments about strange Aesir behaviours. Faced with nothing to do and nowhere to go, Thor starts on a second snowman, putting much more detail and effort into it than his first.

This snowman he makes slightly smaller than his own, adds markings to its surface and tries for horns as well, though his efforts are in vain. Snow is not meant to bend and curve with the elegance of Loki’s horns, and trying to match two symmetrical ones is a hopeless endeavor. After several failed attempts, Thor gives up with snow and starts looking for suitable alternatives. The Jotnar are bringing out huge platters of food, setting them up at different tables and ignoring Thor’s corner with the snowmen with a steadfast determination. It’s clear Thor will get no help from them.

Another survey of the land reveals a beautiful, central ice sculpture twice as large as Thor (the approximate size of your average frost giant), made of smooth flowing curves that seem to swirl around a sphere, with smaller ribbons of ice curving outwards in a way that leads the eye back towards the centre of the sculpture. It is a masterpiece, and two of those smaller ribbons would make for _excellent_ horns on Thor’s snowman. Without a second thought, Thor quickly scales the sculpture, breaks off two almost-identical pieces of ice, and runs back to his snowmen, shooting guilty looks over his shoulder all the while. Busy as everyone is with the set-up of dinner, Thor’s theft remains (thankfully) unnoticed.

Thor then takes his time arranging his prizes on top of the Loki-snowman, checking and re-checking their position from every angle. When he finally finishes his design, Thor shows it off to Angrboda, who gives an approving huff.

Another glance behind him shows that the servants are still setting up, though meal-time draws near.

Determining that he has enough time, Thor sets to work in making his snowmen hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is done promise dinner scene up next, we meet odin and farbauti and also bears and more thorki snowmen  
> thanks for reading :)


	10. Bear With Me (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is a fiasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but better late than never! (so sorry)  
> Erm... I originally had this going another way but it's fine. It was gonna be lighthearted and filled with bear puns but then it came out...not  
> (i've disappointed you all, haven't i?)  
> Also I've rewritten the prologue because I was super dissatisfied with it. It doesn't change the plot or anything, but I still think it's worth a re-read.  
> (again sorry for the delay)  
> I also live for your comments. Enjoy :')

Hosting a diplomatic meal with the ruler of nine realms in what is, essentially, a very fancy bear pen, is never an overly wise decision. And when said ruler discovers that his son is a prisoner in this bear pen, and that’s why the dinner party was moved from indoors?

Laufey firmly believes that Odin could have handled the news better.

All in all, it was a terrible start to the evening.

But then it turns out that the stable boy had forgotten to lock the gates to the dens. The smell of food draws sleeping bears from their hibernation, and the expansive courtyard is suddenly all too crowded. Their numbers seem endless as they head straight for the loaded banquet tables, toppling carefully sculpted ice decorations and trampling everything in their path.

Including Thor’s meticulously crafted snowmen.

-

After the dust settles, Thor blinks away the lingering vestiges of rage to take in a truly awe-inspiring tableau of destruction. Mjolnir hangs limply from his wrist, something green and thick slowly dripping off its head to leave a puddle of sludge at Thor’s feet. The previously pristine snow is sprinkled with the colours of the Bifrost, and there are absolutely no remaining traces of furniture, no sign that any of it had ever even existed.

“Thor.”

He instantly recognizes that voice -- smooth and silver sweet, and he wants to hear it repeat his name over and over again, in soft murmurs and harsh cries, tinged with desperation as he pounds into soft, blue fllesh --

Thor turns, and is unable to hide his pleased smile at the sight of Loki. He reaches out, intent on pulling Loki closer, but he dances easily from his grasp; there is a displeased look upon his face, a soft pout that Thor wants to kiss away.

“ _Thor_. You’re a smart bear, so I’m only going to say this once. What you just did here? _Unacceptable_.” Loki punctuates the last part by slapping Thor across the face, the sharp sound echoing as movement around them stills.

Thor’s jaw clenches as he bites down his anger. Mjolnir sings in his grasp, demanding retribution, and Thor _would_ , if it were anyone save Loki. Thor watches in shame as Loki tenderly rights his charges; sparks of magic dance from his fingertips as he mends broken bones and open wounds, his eyes burning unnaturally bright from seidr and unshed tears.

Odin appears by his side and orders Thor home. The delicate peace between the Jotun and Aesir will not last if Thor insists on insulting the royal family at every turn, and the damage he’s done is going to be near impossible to mitigate.

And so Thor slinks away, tail between his legs, sending a last, longing look towards his beloved. 


	11. A Distance Too Great to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Asgard. Briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY. AND SLOW. BUT MOSTLY SORRY.  
> as some of you know i've started rewriting parts of the story........ but i also like writing new bits.... but I haven't caught up on stuff i need to rewrite......
> 
> argh this fic is a mess but bless you all for sticking with ;-;

Thor sighs as he looks down on the people bustling about in the streets of Asgard. His foul mood causes a heavy downpour as clouds gather and refuse to disperse from the skies. Large tarps are placed over many street vendors’ carts to protect their wares, while taverns and inns light their hearths to invite passersby inside.

The worst part of it, Thor thinks, is how close he was. Loki was right there, and he just lost control. Now he’s stuck a realm away unable to fix it.

He’s not used to it, this sense of helplessness. It fills him with a bristling energy he cannot dispel and makes him terse with his friends when they press him for details.

They’ve left him alone for now, probably reconvening to find a different approach.

Thor briefly considers drowning his sorrows in mead, but reconsiders when he thinks back on his father’s disappointment. 

(And Loki’s.)

And just when Thor has decided on another bout of wallowing, he hears the soft padding of bare feet on marble flooring – odd because it’s barely spring, and the heavy clouds and downpour only add to the lingering winter chill.

“ _Psst_. _Thor_.”

Thor’s heart near leaps out of his chest at the familiar voice – until he remembers himself, and realizes he must be going mad with heartache. But Thor thinks he does not mind going mad, if it means he will see and hear Loki again.

Lamenting the distance between himself and his beloved, Thor turns his sight towards the Bifrost, and thinks on how greatly his opinion of the Jotnar has changed since he first set foot upon that icy realm.

“ _Thor_ , you stupid patchy bear,” Loki’s voice hisses at him from the walls. “ _Turn around._ ”

Thor turns, and is absolutely _delighted_ to find his mind-conjured apparition of Loki standing within arms reach, a thin green cloak wrapped around him with a hood up to mask most of his features.

Without thinking, Thor reaches over and pulls Loki into a (bear) hug, squeezing him tight and holding him close, intent on never letting go again.

“You feel really solid for a ghost my mind made up in order to cope with the loss of my one true love,” Thor murmurs, pulling Loki’s hood back to burrow his face in sweet-scented hair. “You smell really good, too. For all that you call me stupid, my brain has excellent attention to detail.”

“Shut up, Thor, we have to go before anyone finds out I’m here.” Loki pokes his head out from the alcove they’re secluded in and shoots furtive glances both ways before pulling Thor out into the hallway. From there, they make their way quickly through the corridors in a non-sensical pattern Thor cannot discern.

Thor thinks, perhaps, that Loki might be lost, except that that’s not possible since Thor grew up in these very halls and knows them better than the back of his hand – surely a creation of his mind would know all that he knows?

Except maybe not. Loki turns down another hallway, and another, and is face to face with Odin’s treasure vault. He pushes them open without a second thought – again, a surprising lack of caution considering how well Thor knows Odin’s wrath  –  and ducks off to the side.

Thor follows with haste, unwilling to let Loki out of his sight (which is absurd, really – Loki’s not _really_ here, so why should Thor worry?). Loki pauses, briefly, in front of the pedestal whereupon sits the Casket of Ancient Winters, and gives it a reverent, almost beseeching look.

He turns to Thor, then, with his pretty ruby eyes and loose strands of hair framing his face from where they have fallen from his braid.

“May I have this,” Loki asks, his voice so sweet Thor swears he can _taste_ it.

_Yes_ , Thor thinks, _yes, if only you will stay_.

What he says, instead:

“It is not mine to give.”

“Please,” Loki begs, and the way his mouth curls around that word has Thor thinking wicked things.

But before Thor can answer, there comes a rumbling from the wall behind the Casket. The grid holding back the Destroyer slides back, and Loki is grabbing his hand and running towards a blank wall at an alarming speed –

-

“Frost giants,” Odin whispers, eyes distant as Gungnir hums in his grip. Laufey and the assembled Jotnar exchange brief, worried glances.

“Yes, Allfather,” Laufey says, struggling to keep his tone neutral. “Welcome to Jotunheim.”


	12. Bear Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunion, _bear style_

-

Thor shudders as his surroundings _shift_ , the marble floor giving way to something smoother and colder. The wall he’s very sure he ran into is no where to be seen. Instead, Thor stands in the middle of an empty chamber, surrounded by ice and severely underdressed.

Soft laughter turns his attention away from the intricate carvings on the walls, and Thor turns to see Loki picking up a large fur from the ground and looking far too pleased with himself.

“You’re real,” Thor says, dumbfounded, and – in no small part – awed by this revelation. “You came to Asgard for me.”

“Well, yes,” Loki replies, looking at Thor as if _he_ were the daft one. “You’re mine.”

Thor can feel himself flushing in pleasure at that – or, at least, he can feel his body _try_ to flush in pleasure, but it’s really very cold and Thor’s starting to lose feeling in his extremities.

And Loki, bless his sweet blue heart, is able to anticipate Thor’s needs before he even voices them. Loki unfolds the fur in his hands and wordlessly hands it to Thor, who steps into it without a second thought, eager to be warm again.

It’s not until he’s tucking his arms into the sleeves and Loki’s pulling the hood over his head that Thor realizes –

“…Is this a bear suit?”

Loki’s pleased smile is answer enough. “It’s your disguise. Otherwise the servants will recognize you and tell Father, and then you’d be sent back to Asgard again. Besides, you’d freeze to death with that fur of yours.”

“It’s _hair_ ,” Thor mutters. “You have it on your head, too.”

But Loki has turned away already, opening the doors a crack and peeking through. “Alright, come on.”

Then Loki’s holding his hand again, and even though Thor can’t really feel much of anything through the thick bear hide covering his hands, his mood is instantly uplifted. They hurry through the halls, ducking into alcoves when the sound of others approach. 

Thor doesn’t question Loki moving through his own home with such wariness, nor does he question where they are headed to. Indeed, Thor puts up no protest at all until they reach a familiar looking courtyard, empty now save for the handful of bears found frolicking amongst the snow.

The bears glance up at their arrival, and Thor swears he can _feel_ resentment pouring out of them, even though they look friendly enough.

Loki drops his grip on Thor’s  ~~ paw ~~ hand, and Thor feels the loss instantly; not just of the intimacy touch provided between himself and Loki, but also the animosity from the other bears.

“Welcome home,” Loki grins, giving Thor a few gentle pats on his head. “Let’s go find your momma. She’s been inconsolable ever since you left.”

—

There is a dejected look to Angrboda when Thor enters the den behind Loki. Her back is turned away from them, and she even fails to respond when Loki starts cooing at her. Looking up, Loki beckons Thor closer, and Thor approaches cautiously.

Thor reaches out to run his hands against her thick, soft, fur, and she lets out a soft whine.

“Angrboda,” he says. That’s all he manages to get out before she’s suddenly up and on her feet, embracing him in what can only be described as a bear hug.

Thor hears a delighted giggle from somewhere beyond the fur, but when he finally manages to extract himself enough to look around, Loki is gone and Thor is alone with Angrboda in their little bear home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eternal bear hug* thanks for being so patient, guys ^_^  
> also find me on [tumblr](http://pathatfatcat.tumblr.com) if you want~


End file.
